The Mysterious Woman
by DorkyLoser
Summary: Harry Potter is just a muggle boy moving into his own flat and starting his second year of university. He has no knowledge about the Wizarding World. Will this keep him from ever meeting Ginny Weasley? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter One - Moving Day

**Chapter One – Moving Day**

In a small neighborhood outside of Kings Cross in London a nineteen-year-old Harry Potter is preparing for his second year at University College London, where he is studying Law. His mother and father are helping him load all his belongings into a moving van.

"I think this is the last load." said James sitting down on the sidewalk to catch his breath.

Harry joins his father, "Thanks a lot for all your help. I really am going to miss you and mum."

"We are only a phone call away and you can come home any time you like." Lily said with tears in her eyes. How can her son already be moving away from home? Wasn't it just yesterday she was watching him toddle around the house in his nappy?

"Lily," James stood up, "Harry and I are going to head out and unload these boxes. I will be home soon."

The three embrace in one last goodbye hug before Harry and his father hop into the van and leave for Harry's new flat.

* * *

"Mum, seriously, I will be fine!" Ginny wailed for what seemed the millionth time this morning.

"I know, dear, I just worry. Are you sure you don't want to wait for your father to get back from the Ministry?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

"I'll manage," stated Ginny exasperatedly, "All of my stuff has already been sent over and Hermione is meeting me at the flat. I think we can unpack ourselves."

"Well if your sure then." Mrs. Weasley sighed as she pulled her daughter into a bone-crushing hug.

Ginny walked outside and took one last look at the Burrow before apparating herself to the new flat.

She stood outside of the flat with a huge smile on her face. She did it, she finally did it! Even though Ginny Weasley was seventeen years old, a legal adult in the wizarding world, her parents had reservations about her moving into Muggle London with her best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Ginny! You're here!" yelled Hermione running outside to greet Ginny.

"I didn't think mum was ever going to let me leave." laughed Ginny, "Have you started unpacking?"

"I've only just started, come on." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and led her into their new home.

* * *

Across the street a moving van pulled up. Harry and his father got out.

"Well, lets get these boxes inside." said James as he opened the back of the van.

Harry didn't have a large amount of boxes to move in. His mother went shopping the day before for all his household essentials and unpacked them for him.

"Thank you again dad, I really appreciate all your help." said Harry as he sat down the last box.

"No need to thank me, it's what I'm here for. I do hate to rush off but I promised your mum I would be back for lunch. Don't forget, your mum and I want to take you out tonight for your birthday dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Harry showing his father out.

"Love you, dad!"

"I love you too, son."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione are taking a break from un-packing.

"Thanks for making these sandwiches." Ginny said between bites.

"No problem, roomie." Hermione giggled while nudging Ginny in the ribs.

"I think today calls for a celebration," Ginny exclaimed, "What would you say to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to! Do you mind if Ron comes along? We were supposed to have dinner as well to celebrate my first day at the Ministry tomorrow."

"That's fine. Maybe I will invite Robert from work. He has been bugging me to go on a date with him."

"It's a plan!' beamed Hermione.

Harry finished unpacking his belongings and looked at the clock.

"Only three o'clock?" he asked himself. "Guess I'll go have a shower."

"Oh shoot!" shouted Hermione.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I forgot to pick up some sugar, I need it for my sweet tea."

"Sweet tea?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's a muggle thing." Hermione laughed.

"Want me to go across the street and see if the neighbor has any we can borrow?"

"Oh!" shrieked Hermione, "Would you? Thank you so much!"

Ginny walked outside and headed across the street.


	2. Chapter Two - Birthday Celebrations

**Chapter Two – Birthday Celebrations**

Ginny knocked nervously on the front door to Harry Potter's flat.

"Just a minute!" She heard someone yell.

Harry jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He strode over to the door and opened it.

The sight of a half naked Harry Potter took Ginny by surprise. "Um…Uh…Er…I'm sorry, wrong flat." she stammered and turned to walk away.

Harry was not un-used to girls throwing themselves at him but he simply wasn't that type of guy. He didn't want meaningless one night stands; he was looking for the real deal. Of all the women who had expressed their attraction to him, he had never felt anything like the surge that ran through his body when he looked into the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Blimey…" he sighed leaning against the back of his flat door.

* * *

Ginny burst through the door to her flat taking Hermione by surprise.

"Ginny? Did you get the sugar?" Hermione asked.

"Um...oh…no one was home. Sorry. I think I'm just going to take a shower, cool off from this heat." Ginny stammered.

"Well, thanks for trying! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly looking at Ginny's flustered face.

"Mmmhmm."

Ginny closed the bathroom door and sat on the floor trying to catch her breath. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"Way to go Ginny, now your neighbor thinks you're an idiot…" she said to herself.

She got up from the floor and turned on the shower. Before stepping in she laughed to herself. "Oh, but the abs on him…"

* * *

Harry was very distracted over the next few hours with thoughts of Ginny. He really needed to focus. It was time to go meet his parents for dinner.

He arrived at the restaurant and walked up to the hostess.

"Reservation for Potter." he smiled at the woman.

"Right this way, the rest of your party just arrived."

The hostess showed him to a table where his parents were waiting.

"Harry Birthday, honey!" his mother said excitedly getting up from her seat to hug him.

"This is for you." said James handing his son an envelope.

"Thanks." said Harry as he took his seat.

"You guys shouldn't have; this is too much." he said reading the amount on the check that was placed in the envelope.

"No, no, we insist." said James.

"We want to make sure you have enough money just in case you need something for the flat or for school." Lily chimed in.

"It's very generous of you, thank you!" Harry stood to hug each of his parents again.

They ordered their dinner and discussed Harry returning to university the next day.

* * *

Outside Ginny and Hermione were entering the same restaurant.

"How many?" asked the hostess.

"Two" the girls replied in unison.

"Can we have a spot at the bar?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said the hostess, "right this way.

"Ron said he was running a few minutes late. Did you invite Robert?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Oh, actually I forgot to send an owl. I wasn't that interested in him anyway."

"Well," started Hermione, "are you going to tell me what happened earlier?"

"It was nothing. Really." Ginny blushed.

"Didn't seem like nothing," said Hermione, "and you're still blushing over it."

"Alright. Just promise no laughing."

Hermione agreed.

"When I went to get your sugar I knocked on the flat across the street and this guy answered the door. I must have interrupted his shower or something because he came to the door wearing only a towel around his waist. I was so caught off guard I could barely speak. I think I mumbled something about having the wrong flat and walked away."

"Oooooh," sang Hermione, "was he good looking then?"

"Hermione, you have no idea. He is by far, and yes, I am including Cedric Diggory, the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on."

"Shit!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny laughed. "It was something more than that though. Something about him. I can't explain it. Not that it matters now anyway. I'm sure he thinks I'm the blubbering idiot across the street."

"Who knows, maybe one day you will get a chance for a second first impression." said Hermione as Ron was walking up to join them.

"Second chance with who?" inquired Ron.

"Ginny met a very handsome guy today. Right, Ginny?"

"I wouldn't say met is the right word, I don't even know his name. Did make a fool of myself though."

"Well I think this calls for some drinks." Ron laughed. "I'm buying."

Ginny, Hermione and Ron ordered their food and a round of beers.

* * *

"This has been a great birthday," said Harry as the waiter returned their credit card receipt, "Thank you both again."

"It was our pleasure, don't be a stranger around the house now." Lily said standing to hug her son.

"I promise, mum"

"If you don't mind dear," James started, "I would like to grab a beer with Harry. Meet you back at the house in a little bit?"

"Alright. You boys behave." Lily warned jokingly.

She hugged her son one more time and kissed her husband before leaving the restaurant.

The father and son headed over to the bar and sat down.

"Two beers." James told the bartender.

"You've been distracted all night, son. Time to spill."

"Just this girl." said Harry vaguely taking a large swig of his beer.

"Obviously," said his father, "Go on."

"It's just, I'm not sure what to make of the situation. She knocked on my door, took one look at me, then said she had the wrong flat and walked off."

"Maybe you had something on your face?" joked James.

"Ha. Ha." replied Harry, "I know that's not the case as I was in the shower when she knocked. I had to rush for a towel to get to the door."

"Wait. You were only in a towel when you answered the door?" asked James, "Well that explains it. I'm sure you embarrassed the poor girl. We Potter men are damned good looking, it's a blessing and a curse."

"Maybe. There was just something about her. I can't explain it." said Harry deep in thought.

* * *

On the other end of the bar Ginny stood to make her way to the restroom. When she stood, Harry spit out his drink.

"Oh god. That's her!" he pointed to Ginny.

"She is a very pretty young woman. Go talk to her." James urged.

"I don't think I can. She probably doesn't want to talk to me"

Ginny walked right past Harry not even noticing him.

"I got this," his father smiled.

"Bartender, send a beer down to the young red-head that just got up. When she comes back let her know its from him." he said pointing to his son.

"Oh god, dad. I'm embarrassed enough. Maybe we should just leave?"

"I'll make you a deal, if she gets the message and comes over I will leave and you two can have a chat. If she does nothing, we can leave." James bargained.

"Fine." Harry consented.

The two waited anxiously for Ginny to make her way back to the bar.

* * *

"I didn't order that, sorry." Ginny said to the bartender as he sat the beer in front of her.

"I know, compliments of the young fellow down at the end there with the dark hair and glasses." the bartender pointed to Harry.

"Oh, fuck!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione, it's him!"

Hermione craned her neck to get a good look at Harry.

"Oh, he is yummy!" she giggled.

"Oi, boyfriend here!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry, Ron, I mean he is yummy for Ginny. You're all I need!" she corrected.

"Better be!" He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry to break up the snog fest over here. Hermione! What do I do?" Ginny asked in a panicked voice.

"Go talk to him!" Hermione urged.

"I already embarrassed myself with him once today!"

"If he wasn't interested, he wouldn't have sent over the drink" stated Hermione.

Ginny sat there contemplating.

* * *

"It's been 5 minutes, dad, she's not interested. Can we go now and save myself from more embarrassment?" Harry pleaded to his father.

"Oh, alright." James conceded.

Just as Ginny stood to make her way over to Harry, father and son walked out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter Three - An Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Three – An Unexpected Surprise**

Harry walked home disappointed in the way the night ended. How could he think someone as beautiful as the red-haired mystery girl be interested in him? He opened the door to his flat and sunk down on the sofa. As he sat there flipping through the channels he heard a knock on the door. His heart started racing. Could it be her? He got up, almost tripped over his end table, and stood in front of the door. Another knock. Nervously, he turned the knob.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Ginny"

Harry stared at her. "I'm sorry, it's late, I shouldn't have bothered you." she said slightly slurring her words. Harry could tell she had been drinking.

"No, its fine. Would you like to come in?" he replied gesturing inside his flat. "I'm Harry, by the way."

Ginny smiled, walked in and took a seat on the sofa.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier…" she started.

Harry stopped her, "Hey, don't worry about it."

She flashed him a drunken smile. "I live just across the street. I knocked earlier to borrow some sugar, saw you half-naked, got nervous and ran." She blushed. "And I got up to thank you for the beer but you had already gone."

"Sorry about that, um, my dad needed to leave." he lied. Feeling confident Harry had to ask, "So you said you got nervous about seeing me half-naked? Why is that?" He smiled down at her.

"Right…er…Well yeah, I mean your gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself, either." he joked. "Can I get you a beer?"

"Sure." Harry got up to fetch a couple beers from the fridge. "I like your flat. How long have you lived here?"

"Just moved in today actually. I'll be starting my second year at UCL tomorrow." He handed her the beer and sat down beside her.

"Oh, so you're a mugg…I mean…I just moved in today as well."

"What a coincidence." He took a large swig of his beer. "Do you go to University?"

"No. Actually, I'm trying out for a sports team in a few weeks."

"That's awesome. What kind of team?" he asked.

'Oh, you won't have heard of it. Just a small little team." She dodged his gaze.

Harry didn't push the subject any further. Ginny was feeling pretty nervous, not wanting to say the wrong thing about her life in the wizarding world. She stood to leave but tripped over her own feet and spilled her beer all over the crotch of Harry's pants.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" She ran to the kitchen and picked up a towel. "Here let me help you!" She was on her knees between his legs vigorously wiping the crotch of his pants trying to soak up the spill.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." He breathed more turned on than he ever had been. He stretched a hand down to her to help her up from the floor.

"Thanks." she whispered.

The room was so full of sexual tension between the two, they couldn't deny it any more. Their eyes met and Ginny licked her lips. Harry reached for the back of her head, pulled her closer, and his lips melted into hers. His hands were wound in her hair. Hers snaking up the back of his shirt lifting it over his head. As his shirt was hitting the floor he picked her up, laid her on the couch, and positioned himself on top of her. He resumed kissing her, first her lips then moved down to her jaw line. He nibbled behind her ears and moved down to her neck. Ginny was breathing very heavily. She wrapped her legs around his back pulling him closer. Harry lifted up and started to unbutton her shirt. She stopped him halfway down.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I can't…shouldn't...do this. I'm really not this type of girl, we just met. Maybe I should leave."

Harry raised up off of her and sat down beside her. "Right. Yeah. I understand. I don't normally do this type of thing either. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Ginny was still panting. "Don't get me wrong, I want to do this. God, do I want it." She reached over and rubbed her hand down his toned chest. "I just have a rule. I don't sleep with guys on the first date. And well, this can't even be counted as a date."

Harry laughed. "Well, can I take you out sometime?"

"I would love that!" She smiled up at him. "I really would like to get to know you, Harry."

"Me too." He locked eyes with her.

He bent down to kiss her again. She didn't object. As he was nibbling her earlobe she moaned. His hot breath tickling her.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I should stop kissing you. I just can't keep my hands off you."

"Then don't stop." She purred.

Harry resumed kissing every inch of Ginny that wasn't clothed. He moved down to where her shirt was unbuttoned and playfully nipped at the cleavage he found there. Ginny unbuttoned the rest of her top and threw it to the ground.

"Wow." Harry gazed down at her. "You really are a gorgeous woman."

In response, Ginny pulled him back to her lips. She let her tongue explore every inch. She was really enjoying herself. She moved her hands down and started to unbutton his jeans. Harry moved off of her so he could take them off and she too slid her pants to the floor. She pushed him down in a sitting position on the couch and straddled him. Harry hadn't been with many women. And never had he been with anyone who took control the way Ginny has.

There was a knock at Harry's door. They froze.

"Just ignore it." Harry said.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice could be heard.

"Shit. It's my flat mate. I have to answer it." She jumped up, pulled on her pants and hurriedly tried to button her top.

"Hermione," she said while opening the door, "Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked in to see Harry sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers with a throw pillow on his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to interrupt. It's late and I got worried."

"Hermione, Harry…Harry, Hermione," Ginny introduced the strangers.

"I am so sorry," she apologized to Harry.

"No worries, um…excuse me just a minute." Harry stood up, pillow still in place, picked up his jeans and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh. My. God. Gin! You little slut!" Hermione giggled jokingly.

Ginny elbowed Hermione. "Can you blame me? Did you see him?"

Harry walked back into the living room. "Would you like to come in Hermione?"

"No, thank you. I'll just leave you two alone. I'll go now."

Ginny shut the door and turned embarrassed back to Harry.

"So, that was Hermione." she said laughing.

Harry laughed back and walked toward Ginny.

"I should really go now, it's getting late. I'm sorry we got interrupted. Maybe we can continue this some other time?" Ginny snaked her arms around Harry's neck. She had to get on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I would very much like that." he replied.


	4. Chapter Four - First Date

**Chapter Four – First Date**

It had been almost a week since Ginny had come knocking on Harry's door. He has been so busy with his first week of University there hasn't been any time for anything else. He sat on his sofa trying to finish up the last bit of homework he had left so he could enjoy his weekend but all thoughts kept going to Ginny. He decided to just go knock on her door.

"I thought you had forgotten me," she said to him semi-jokingly as she opened the door.

"How could I forget you?" he said, "You're all I've thought about. It's made my first week of University very difficult."

"I've thought about you too," she smiled up at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over in a bit, have a sort of pajama party with me? We can order in, watch a movie, cuddle up on the couch?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I would love that. An hour, good?"

"Perfect, see you then!"

Ginny closed the door and squealed with excitement. She immediately started getting ready. She walked into her bedroom after her shower trying to decide what to wear. She picked a matching set of bra and panties, red lace, and slipped them on over her smooth, shaved skin. She picked out a pair of her nicer pajamas, short shorts and a low cut tank top. She spent the next forty-five minutes doing her hair and make-up. She looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late." she yelled at herself.

She left Hermione a note on the refrigerator, locked the door, and headed over to Harry's.

He greeted her at the door, shirtless, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she said handing him the bottle of wine she brought.

"No worries, the food just got here." he said. "I hope you like pasta?" Harry gestured to his counter where the plates were prepared. "Help yourself, I'll pour us some wine."

They sat on the couch eating their pasta watching a romantic comedy Ginny had picked out.

"Can I take your plate?" Ginny asked standing up during a commercial.

"Thanks." he said handing it to her.

She took the plates, placed them in the sink and resumed her seat by Harry. She picked up her wine glass, took a sip, and cuddled into his arms.

"This is nice." She admitted.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it; I wasn't sure what you liked. Figured you can't go wrong with a nice night in."

Ginny smiled up at him and he grabbed her chin and tiled it so he had a better angle at which to kiss her.

"You're very different from any girl I've ever met. I don't know what it is about you Ginny, but I'm really glad you ran out of sugar."

Ginny laughed. "Me too." she said.

Harry stood up from the sofa. "Bathroom. Be right back." he said.

"Hurry back" she replied winking at him.

As Harry headed to the bathroom Ginny heard a pecking noise coming from outside. She got up and looked out the window. There on the window sill sat a brown barn owl holding a scrap of folded up parchment. Ginny instantly recognized it as the owl Hermione used at the Ministry.

Ginny snuck outside, grabbed the note and read:

Ginny,

Mass breakout at Azkaban. Aurors have been sent to investigate. Stay safe. Won't be home tonight.

Hermione

Ginny folded up the note and stuck it into her bra as she was walking back into Harry's flat.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…uh…I…was wondering if you wanted to make this party a sleepover? I could run home and grab more wine?"

"Yeah. I like that idea. Want a hand?" he asked.

"No, thanks, it'll just be a second." She said hurriedly walking back out the door.

Ginny ran back across the street and unlocked her door. If death eaters have broken out of Azkaban she could be in danger. She needed her wand. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. She stuffed an extra change of clothes, the note Hermione sent, and a bottle of wine into a handbag that was bewitched to carry more than would appear. She stood outside Harry's flat muttering every protection spell she could think of. If someone came looking for her, she would know. She shoved her wand into the handbag.

"Back." she said out of breath, "I could use more wine." Ginny was feeling a bit calmer now knowing she had her wand close and the protection spells put in place.

Ginny walked into the kitchen to pour herself and Harry another glass of wine. Harry snuck up behind Ginny and spun her around. He grabbed hold of her butt and lifted her onto the counter. He bent down and his lips met with hers. Slow at first but Ginny instantly deepened the kiss. He had his hands tangled in her long red hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling herself closer to him. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom never breaking his lips from hers. He sat her down on his bed pulling her tank top over her head. She reached up and pulled down his sweatpants. As Ginny scooted backward toward the head of the bed Harry tugged her pajama shorts off. They lay on their sides facing each other. Harry brought his hand down to caress her breast over top of her bra. She moaned.

"Like that?" he whispered.

"Mmmm." He unclasped her bra and bent his head down trailing soft kisses from her throat to her chest. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple before taking it into his mouth, gently sucking. This time she moaned louder. He brought his lips back up to hers. Kissing her greedily, his tongue ravishing hers. He repositioned himself atop her trailing more kisses back down until he reached the top of her panties. He slid two fingers into the folds of her most private area. This drove Ginny crazy.

"Oh, Harry." she whispered clinching the pillow behind her.

He moved his fingers up and down in a circular motion, gently brushing up against the throbbing bud he found there. She screamed out in pleasure and he thrust a finger deep inside. This made her arch her back and she moved her hips in motion with his skilled fingers. He removed his fingers and she whined in protest.

"Don't stop, please." She begged.

He grabbed hold of her now soaking wet panties and slid them off. He put his head in between her legs and resumed thrusting his fingers deep within her while flicking his tongue across that small bud. This sent Ginny into over drive and she screamed out in pleasure louder than ever before. He went faster and deeper until finally he felt the walls around his fingers start to contract and Ginny fell still, breathing deeply. With one last flick of her clit with his tongue he raised his head to meet her eyes.

"That was…wow…" was all she could manage to say.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said with a smile on his face.

"I loved it." she stated climbing on top of him.

She kissed him softly taking his bottom lip into her mouth, biting and sucking. This time Harry moaned.

"Do you have a cond…" Ginny started to ask. Her question was interrupted by a loud screeching sound. Ginny jumped out of bed.

"Fuck. Where's my bag? I need my wand!"


End file.
